Esos Ojos Que Moony Tiene
by Lota Blues
Summary: Y las cicatrices permanecen ahí, la manía por los libros, el vicio con el chocolate, la inteligencia. Todo intacto. Pero Sirius nada más se preocupa por esos ojos que Moony tiene./Slash Ligero.


El prefecto Remus Lupin es una persona que pasa desapercibida. No tiene nada fuera de lo común. Es un muchacho tranquilo. La gente, sin embargo, siempre encuentra un motivo para abrir la boca y lanzar un puñado de palabras duramente críticas que poco tienen que ver con lo que verdaderamente importa.

Remus escucha los murmullos cada día y descubre que quizás no pase tan desapercibido como piensa. Porque la gente habla de él. Los estudiantes comentan cosas sobre el aplicado y silencioso Gryffindor que jamás ha roto un plato.

Remus es un buen chaval. Remus es inteligente. Condenadamente inteligente. La única competencia posible que tendría en todo Hogwarts sería Lily Evans, pero aún así Remus continuaría siendo impactante. No hay pregunta que no responda. No hay profesor que se decepcione. No hay examen que no tenga un Extraordinario. Muchos piensan que es suerte, pero más certero sería decir que es constancia.

Remus no puede vivir sin leerse un libro. Frecuenta la biblioteca dos veces por semana para obtener algún material interesante al cual echarle una ojeada. Porque Remus piensa que no es suficiente. Se vuelve loco si no aprende algo. Lo ha leído todo. Libros mágicos y libros muggles. Historias sobre magos tenebrosos o magos legendarios. Guerras mágicas, mundiales de Quidditch. Eras en guerra, épocas de esplendor. Tragedias de Shakespeare, comedias de Molière. Muchos piensan que es manía, pero más certero sería decir que es sabiduría.

El muchacho tiene cicatrices. Son algo feas, aunque con el tiempo se opacan un poco. No obstante, siguen por todo su semblante y son un verdadero misterio. Los demás alumnos mueren por saber la causa. Desean descubrir qué cosa tan horrorosa le ha sucedido a Remus para que tenga el rostro así. Se preguntan por qué luce tan demacrado, pero nadie le pregunta si necesita apoyo.

Su vicio alimenticio es el chocolate. No piensa en nada más mientras lo saborea. Extrañamente le calma, le resulta agradable. Adormece sus sentidos y siente el mayor de los placeres. No hay nada malo en disfrutar del chocolate, pero a los demás le molesta un poco que Remus Lupin se enajene cuando lo come. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Está en su derecho y nadie puede quejarse.

También dicen los rumores que Remus Lupin aún no se enamora. Siempre soltero, rodeado de esos pillos amigos suyos que solo existen para causar problemas —y aconsejarlo de vez en cuando para que se deje llevar por el amor—. Remus no quiere enamorarse de la persona incorrecta, solo eso. Quizá tiene cuidado y no flirtea con toda chica guapa que se le cruza en el camino. La gente considera que es una posición ridícula, pero más certero sería decir que es una posición defensiva.

De alguna manera o de otra, la vida de Remus es objeto de estudio para muchas personas. Siempre critican, inventan teorías y matan por encontrar un verdadero defecto.

Oh sí, los defectos están ahí, porque Remus nunca ha sido perfecto. Sin embargo, existen personitas que se preocupan por descubrir cosas más interesantes, mejores. Existen personitas como Sirius, que luego de observar fijamente un mismo punto por horas, descubre la verdadera cumbre de la felicidad.

—Esos ojos que Moony tiene…

Murmuró sin querer. Remus leía tranquilamente. Sirius fumaba un poco recostado al sofá de la sala común y bien que pudo fijarse en la suciedad que había en el lugar luego de la fiesta por ganar el partido de Quidditch o en la extraña pintura roja que había en un rincón.

Pero no. Sirius prefirió descubrir los ojos de Remus. Ojos que se enfocaban en un libro sobre caballeros y cruzadas.

—Hey, Moony, mírame un segundo.

Remus, obediente por naturaleza, dejó de leer y observó gentilmente a su mejor y fumador amigo, ese rebelde llamado Sirius Black, quien llegó a la conclusión de que las pupilas de Remus podían ser muy confusas. Lo mismo amarillas que doradas o de la más hermosa tonalidad ámbar.

—Interesante…

—¿Disculpa? —interroga Remus, irradiando inocencia, como siempre—.

—Me gustan tus ojos.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Oh, por supuesto que era una situación para alarmarse. No es típico que un muchacho le diga a otro que le gustan sus ojos. Mucho menos un muchacho llamado Sirius Black. Era lo más cursi del mundo. Un poco antinatural. Un poco apresurado. Un poco extraño y a la vez capaz de hacer sonrojar al receptor del cumplido.

—Eso —repite el pelinegro sin vacilación—, que me gustan tus ojos.

Remus parpadea varias veces, rápidamente, como saliendo de un sueño. Por primera vez ha quedado confundido. Su inteligencia no le es útil en ese momento. Sus cachetes se ruborizan, entrelaza las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. No puede controlar la situación.

Mucho menos cuando Sirius se acerca, dejando el cigarrillo en un cenicero y asegurándose de echar fuera todo el humo que hubiera en sus pulmones. Remus se encoge en sí mismo por instinto, baja la mirada a causa de la cercanía y su propia timidez. Sirius le toma el mentón.

—Oh, vamos, mírame un segundo.

Remus, obediente como siempre.

—¿Q-Qué te su-sucede, Sirius?

Sirius no responde, Sirius solo admira. Sirius disfruta, Sirius descubre.

—Son lindos, Moony.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus ojos, por supuesto.

—G-Gracias… supongo.

—Definitivamente hoy yo no soy yo —opina Sirius, logrando que Remus ría—. Hablo en serio, Moony. Hoy, trece de abril, me percato por vez primera de que tus ojos son hermosos.

—¿Tan hermosos así? —pregunta Remus, aún incrédulo y más sonrojado que antes—.

—¡Oh, joder, sí! —exclama Sirius y luego acaricia cariñosamente el cabello de su amigo—. Tan hermosos así.

Y las cicatrices permanecen ahí, la manía por los libros, el vicio con el chocolate, la inteligencia —aunque le falle cuando Sirius se pone cursi—. Todo intacto. Todo impregnado en su ser. Pero Sirius, quien sabe ser maduro y crítico de vez en cuando, nada más se preocupa por esos ojos que tan solo su angelical Moony tiene.

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Fue un placer._

 _NiceBludger_


End file.
